Red & Black: The Master & The Ninja
by Aizensusu
Summary: In the world of Pokémon and the world of Ninja, they were always alone. They took their own paths to glory. The Master took his path to the Pokémon League and won against his rival. Yet he fled to the biggest and coldest of Mountains, to escape the people that have judged him. He took the path of solitude and loneliness. The rest of the summary is inside. Had to reload this story.
1. The Meeting

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

Summary:

IN the world of Pokémon and the world of Ninja, they were always alone. They took their own paths to glory.

The Master took his path to the Pokémon League and won against his rival. Yet he fled to the biggest and coldest of mountains, to escape the people that have judged him. He took the path of solitude...

The Ninja took the path to getting revenge on his brother for what he did to his family. and abandoned all his friends and his village just to kill one man. He took the path of revenge and solitude...

They are both very alike, yet both very different. What might happen if they both met each other? And what if their rivals met the others? Even his friends?

A/N: Crappy summary I know. This is my first time making a fic so yeah. Well here is the first chapter of my Fan fiction. Now some characters will be OOC. And Red will talk in the first few chapters. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Red P.O.V

I was training Pikachu by making him blow up rocks with his Thunder attack, until I see the strangest white light. Something is coming out of it. Wait, it's not 'something' it's 'someone'! '_I have to use Charizard to catch him or he'll git the ground'._

I grab Charizards Pokeball from my belt and throw it in the air. I look at him then look up at the falling figure.

He seems a bit confused at first but understands. He unfolds his wings and takes to the air to catch the man. He makes it in time to catch him and brings him to me.

He has the strangest of clothes on but I don't care. I look at his features, he has black spiky hair that goes up a bit. He has pale skin but not as pale as mine. He's wearing a cloak with a hood on it, with little red clouds. I can't really see what's under his cloak but I can see he is wearing black sandals and purple pants. '_He's wonded. I should take him inside the cave and treat his wounds'._

Normal P.O.V

Red walks into the cave, followed by Charizard holding the man. They walk up to a red sleeping bag and lays him down. After settling down a bit, he then starts to treat his wounds, then he just waits until the black haired man wakes up.

-2 hours later-

Red heard a small groan coming from the black haired teen. He looked to see him moving a bit and saw that his eyes fluttered open. he noticed the teen had black eyes like the night sky. He looked at Red with alert and jumped up in a fighting position.

'_I'm actually going to have to try to talk to this guy, aren't I_', Red thought to himself.

Stranger P.O.V

I feel cold, I feel something touching my skin then melting. I feel like I'm falling. I open my eyes a bit and I am falling. I look down a bit. I see snow. Lots and lots of snow. Am I falling from the sky to mountain full of snow? I see something in the distance.

It has wings and its flying towards me. I must look really pathetic right now. Huh? What's this? It caught me. It's intention wasn't to kill me? I'm being held by it. It landed on the snow. I want to move but I can't. I can't move my body, I can't even breathe right.

Am I going to die? IS the great Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan going to die somewhere I don't even know of? I'm falling asleep. I'm pretty tired, I guess a little nap won't hurt.

-2 hours later-

Urgh... I feel like crap. I can move my fingers. '_Does that mean I can move my legs and arms as well as my other body parts?'_ I open my eyes and spot a person sitting a few feet away from me. I get up as fast as I can and get into a fighting position. But something's wrong. He won't attack or look scared. He's just sitting there, staring at me. Like he's not even concerned about his own life.

'_Who is he and why is he just staring at me like he's bored?'_ I noticed the fire is going out. It seems he does too. He pulls out what looks like a red and white ball. He pushes the button and a red light comes out. It forms into a orange dragon that lets out a roar almost shaking the cave.

The guy looked at the dragon then to the nearly lit fire. Now I wasn't all that surprised but at least a little. The dragon breathed out fire, well enough to light up the fire wood again. The guy nodded to the dragon then got out the ball again and the dame red light came out and hit it then it went right back in the ball. I was amazed at the sight.

How can one tiny ball fit one big dragon like that? I was about to ask him the name of the creature but I heard a weird sound or call.

Red P.O.V

This guy seemed so amazed at my pokeball and Charizard. It's like he's never seen a Pokémon before. Then again he came out of a light in the sky, so I won't judge... That much. He seemed like he was about to ask me a question but my best companion interrupted him, with a ...

"Pika!"

Well I'm done with the first chapter. I have the other 7 finished. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. I just hope it was good for my first fic. Review if you will?


	2. Helping A Little Friend

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

Talking: "Pika"

_Thinking: 'Pika'_

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. I'm just really busy with shows I'm watching. Well here is the 2nd chapter. Red talks in this one. Finally Pikachu appears guys! Well hope you like this chapter.

**-Ninjas and Pokémon-**

Chapter 2 Helping a Little Friend

"Pika!"

Pikachu runs up to its trainer in alert. It tugs on his pants in worry. He seems like something is wrong but bother of the boys don't know what. Red stands up and looks at the way Pikachu came from. He sees the other boy look at him in confusion. Red just looks back at the entrance of the cave and starts running towards it. Sasuke seems confused on what the other teen was doing.

So he decides to follow him outside, to see what's going on. But when he took his first step, he suddenly fell to his knees. Red stopped and looked back at him. He went back to help Sasuke up. He stuck his hand out to help Sasuke up but Sasuke just slapped it away.

"I don't need your help. I can get up by myself", Sasuke told him in a cold voice.

You see, usually some people would flinch at his cold voice right then and there but he was surprised that Red didn't even move or have a slight hint of fear on his face. He just stared at Sasuke for a few more seconds then shrugged.

He turned around and started walking toward the entrance of the cave.

-**Ninjas and Pokémon-**

Sasuke P.O.V

I don't need this guys help. I don't need anyone's help, but then again. I'm in a world I don't even know about. I need to learn about it but how? If this guy doesn't talk. Though he has to have talked eventually. I mean, he has to have made social contact before.

But that look in his eyes. I can't help but feel like I know them.

When I look into them, they have sadness, loneliness like he's been alone all his life. Maybe I should at least ask him a few questions that seem like he might answer. I should make these questions the most important and choose wisely.

"Hey"

"..."

"Hey"

"..."

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

"Hn"

Well I guess he is listening. Well, it's question time.

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Fine them. I'll tell you mine first. It's Sasuke Uchiha. Now can you tell me yours?"

"... Red..."

"Your names Red?" What a weird name, but who am I to judge.

"Can I ask you a few questions? If possible?"

"... Yeah..."

Well it's question time.

"Alright. Where am I?"

"Mt. Silver"

'_I'm on a mountain? Well that confirms my first suspicion._'

"And where might Mt. Silver be?" I at least need to know where this is.

"Johto region"

The 'Johto region'? Yep. I'm defiantly in a different world.

"What is that yellow rat on your shoulder?"

He turned and glared at me murderously. He than answered in a cold voice, "His name is Pikachu. And he is not a rat... He is a mouse and my friend."

He sounded so offended and angry when I called Pikachu a 'rat'.

"Fine. Where are we going?" I mean really. Where are we going?

"Outside..."

"Why outside? It's freezing cold and you don't even look like you're ready to go out in a blizzard." Well it's true, he doesn't.

All he is wearing is a black t-shirt with a red vest on, with blue pants, red and black sneakers on and a red hat on. I don't thing that is blizzard ready gear. Though he just shrugged and kept going forward. So I followed suit.

We finally made it outside and to my surprise he didn't look fazed by the sheer blizzard at all. I guess this guy is used to this type of weather. But me on the other hand, I'm pretty cold, but not all that much thanks to my Akatsuki cloak I'm wearing.

But that doesn't really matter right now, what matters, is that he is gonna do.

-**Ninjas and Pokémon-**

Red P.O.V

I, well we, finally came out of the cave to see what Pikachu was so worked up about. I looked at him. He then jumped off of my shoulder to tell me to follow him.

"Pika pi pi pika Pikachu pi!"

Pikachu told me while running towards some talk grass. I ran after him and so did Sasuke. He seemed a bit confused on where we're going but didn't ask questions.

Pikachu finally went to a stop in front of something. Sasuke and I also stopped, then looked in the direction Pikachu was pointing to. What it was, was an injured Teddiursa and it's mother Ursaring guarding it and growling at us.

I walked up cautiously and held my hand out to the Ursaring. She sniffed it carefully. Trying to figure out whether I'm a threat to her cub or not. She stopped growling and backed up a little. I got to my knees and took off my backpack to take out a potion. I took it and showed it to the Teddiursa and Ursaring, then stated calmly, "It may sting a bit", I looked up to the Ursaring and nodded at her, she nodded right back at me.

I then sprayed the injured Teddiursa. It winced in a bit of pain but was healed nevertheless. I smiled at the Teddiursa and bandaged its arm and shooed it towards its mother. The started walking and looked back at me and smiled.

"Teddi Teddiursa", the Teddiursa thanked me.

I gave it a soft smile and waved at it. I waved at them until they disappeared into the snowy forest. I got up from the snow, turned around and started walking toward the cave with Pikachu on my shoulder.

-**Ninjas and Pokémon-**

A/N; Well that's the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And how did you like Red talking? Weird right? Anyways, that's it. I might post the next chapter tomorrow. Oh yeah, don't forget to rate and review for me?

Persona User Out!~


	3. In For The Night

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

A/N: Why hello there people's! It's me again. And I'm here to post a new chapter of this fic. I don't even know if people even like it really. But I'll still post it none-the-less. I mean, I have nothing else to post really. Kinda running of ideas here. But anyways, here is the new chapter. It's only in Sasuke's P.O.V. Also, I'm really lucky for posting this today, I mean I never really get to post new chapters… Anyways, here is the new chapter! :D

**-Ninjas and Pokemon-**

In For The Night

Sasuke P.O.V

He seemed to approach that bear with caution. I can tell it was that little bears nothing since it seemed so protective of it.

Red seemed to treat it with care. I'm thinking he cares for these creatures more than himself. I wonder why. I guess I'll ask him once we go back to the cave. Plus it's getting dark, or late, whatever, I just want to leave. I was surprised he smiled at those bears. '_I guess I was right. He does care for them'._

We are walking back to the car I notice is that he kept going doing the cabe and came back with a spare sleeping bag. Since I noticed there was only one when I woke up.

He laid it down on the opposite side of his. The other side of the fire most likely.

"You can sleep on this one…. I got some blankets for you.."

He laid the blackest on top of the sleeping bag. He walked toward his own, got in and closed his eyes. I did the same thing.

"Why do you care for those creatures?"

"…."

"So?"

"… They're like family to me. They don't judge me."

That kind of got to me. He has no family, only those Pokemon.

yeah, he does live alone. Inside this cave with just his Pokemon. I should go to sleep. Then ask him more questions in the morning. Well, if he'll answer them at all.

**-Ninjas and** **Pokemon-**

A/N: So how was that chapter? Was it good wait not good? I don't know anymore. Sorry it was though. I kinda got a bit lazy on this chapter when I wrote it. So um… Until next time. I might have another chapter up, if I can find my notebook which has the other 5 chapters.

Persona User out!


	4. The Next Morning

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

Disclaimer (totally forgot about this): I don't own these two products obviously

Talking: Pika

_Thinking: Pika_

A/N: So here is the next chapter. I kinda forgot if Red talks in this one but hey, who knows right? But either way, hope you like this chapter. Super short though.

**-Ninjas and Pokemon-**

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

Normal P.O.V

It was quiet in the cave, and everything was alright. Until a loud voice woke them up. The first to wake up was Red then Sasuke. Sasuke was on high alert since he didn't recognize the voice, but on Red's side he just got up slowly since he recognized the voice.

Red silently groaned as he recognized the voice of the boy that was calling his name as well as the pokemon that was roaring it as well.

"Red! Reeeed! RED! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Red just started to get up and walk to the boy that was calling his name. Sasuke following suit.

Soon enough, they made it to the entrance of the cave where they met a boy who you could say his one black bang that was left out exploded. He was wearing a red jacket with a white hood. Also some blue jeans that curl up a bit at his ankles. Also having a hat faced backwards, with the hat looking almost like an Ultra Ball. What was most noticeable was the big grin and golden eyes with such determination and energy he had.

And right next to him was a big ferret. Who had a peach-yellow like chest with navy blue fur all across his back. He also had red eyes that had a look of confidence in them and a fighting spirit, if you were to look close enough into its eyes.

"….." Red just stared at him with an emotionless face.

"Hey Red! Hows it going? Let's have a battle! This time I'll win for sure, since I've been training more and more since we've last met!" The boy said excitedly.

He automatically notice Sasuke and greeted him with a, "Hi, what are you?"

Sasuke just walked up from behind Red and answered, "Well, why don't you introduce yourself, then I will after you?" Sasuke didn't really like this kid too much. he reminded him of a certain hyperactive-knucked-headed-ninja he knows.

" The names Gold."

**-Ninjas and Pokemon-**

A/N: Well, sorry this chapter was short. Kinda was lazy right here, but I promise the next one will be longer. I'm actually trying to make them longer than they are now. Plus, I think the next chapter will hopefully make up for this one. Until then..

Persona User out!


	5. A Kid Named Gold and an Old Friend

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

A/N: What up! Now this chapter will be longer than the last and I hope it too makes up for the shortness of it. Anyways, without further or do, on with this chapter!

**-Ninjas and Pokemon-**

Chapter 5: A Kid Named Gold and an Old Friend

"The names Gold and this is Typhlosion. And I am the Johto champion! And I've got some strong Pokemon!"

" Wow… Sure… Well my name is Sasuke Uchiha. So why are you here," Sasuke asked.

He wanted to know what a kid Gold's age was doing up on the summit of this mountain.

"Me? Well up here to challenge Red to a battle of course! Oh yeah, that right," Gold then turned away form Sasuke to Red and declared, "I challenge you to a battle Red! Please accept! I want to battle again and this time I will beat you!"

Red just looked at him and shook his head and went around him with Pikachu still on his shoulder (I kinda forgot about Pikachu, please forgive me) looking at Gold. He walked outside, because he could have sworn he heard someone's voice. As he looked around while still walking, he spotted the source of the voice.

It was coming from a guy around his age. he looked closer to get a look at his appearance. He had short blonde spiky hair, whisker marks on both of his cheeks, sky blue eyes. He was wearing, almost the same type of clothes as Sasuke. And wearing a black and orange jacket. Bright orange pants that go down right above his ankles, and black sandals that go a little above his ankles. And a headband that has a weird symbol on it.

Red started to run towards him and stopped a few feet awash and Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder to land on the cold snow in attack position.

"W-wait! I-I'm not here to fight! I just followed this guy," he points to the figure in the snow, "And he suddenly collapsed."

The stranger kept moving his hands around and would point at the guy in the snow a couple of times.

Now that Red took a better look, he could make out who it was. It was Green! He looked at Pikachu who could recognized him as well.

He took Green's arm and wrapped it around his neck and put his arm around his waist.

And started carrying him to where he left Gold and Sasuke. The stranger followed him still worried about Green. Red didn't really care that he was being followed by the teen, all he cared for was Green right now.

\- Back at the cave -

"He just left us! I can't believe he just left me here with some guy I don't know! Man! What the hell! I can't believe that guy", Gold paused for a minute, then turned to Sasuke and yelled, "Why are you here with Red?! And you don't even look like a good challenge. I bet you suck at battling."

Sasuke just stared at him like he was a complete idiot. Then thought, _How can Red stand this guy? I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane by now. I still don't know much about him though, but I at least got him to talk to me._

Sasuke then spotted Red coming from a distance. he seemed to have someone following him. He looked a bit closer and he spotted a very familiar blond that he never thought he'd find in this world.

"N-naruto...?"

**-Ninjas and Pokémon-**

A/N: Well, this was at least a bit longer than my other chapter right...? I dunno, I don't really pay attention to the word count. Anyway, I hope you liked seeing Gold if any of you guys even like him. Sasuke is gonna still be out of character not matter what. But anyways I hope some of you guys actually enjoyed this chapter. Today is Friday and I'm at school, so this is pretty rare for me to do it. The next one will hopefully be better. I don't know anymore. My friends read these so I get their opinions on this fic... Um, R&amp;R if you want to.

Persona User out!


	6. Seeing an Old Friend

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

Talking: "Pika"

_Thoughs: Pika_

A/N: So, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but on paper they seem a lot longer than on computer. I'll try to make up coming chapters longer then they are now. Plus an upcoming battle will occur with Red and Gold so look forward to that. Though I ain't that good with battle scenes. Never made one to tell you guys the truth. But other than that here is the chapter that is hopefully longer than the last one. :D

* * *

**-Ninjas and Pokemon-**

Chapter 6: Seeing an Old Friend

"Naruto…?"

Sasuke P.O.V

I stared in disbelief at the person behind Red. I can't believe he is here. How can this idiot be in this world? this is gonna be harder now. I'm going to have to deal with two idiots.

But who is Red carrying? Naruto himself looks worried for the guy. Typical. He is always worrying about strangers he just me. Should I ask how he got here? I mean, I'm not even sure how I got here. It is still a little fuzzy.

Well, Red is getting closer to the cave with Naruto behind him. Might as well give the idiot a surprise...

* * *

Red P.O.V

I see Sasuke walking one to me, maybe to help me, maybe not. Though he did look surprised when I came back. maybe it is the guy behind me that surprised him?

"I see you're back Red. Who is that you're carrying?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Green Green Oak…" I answered him in a monotone voice.

"Hey, is that Green you got there?! Who knew he would come out here to Mt. Silver today," Gold started rambling like always, "But then again…" Gold just started trailing off.

I turned my attention back to Sasuke.

"Do you want some help with him?" Sasuke asked.

I heard a gasp from the boy behind me but I just ignored him in the end and just nodded at Sasuke. He got Green's other arm and put it around his neck and Sasuke's arm around Green's waist. We carried him until we reached the entrance of the cave.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Man, this guy is way more silent then Sasuke. He never told me his name or of the guy that collapsed. And what the hell is that yellow mouse next to him?!

Plus, how is he not freezing in this blizzard? I mean, I'm freezing my ass off here.

Huh? Are we getting closer to a cave? Are those people talking? Wait a second… Is that Sasuke? And did he just ask if he could help this guy?! This has to be an alternate universe or something like that! That has to be it, because this not the Sasuke I've known. He would never ask someone if they needed help. Oh my god, what is happening here!?

Well we're heading to a cave now. Might as well follow, since I have no idea what is going on here.

* * *

A/N: I think I figured out how to use those like break things. I'm not sure though. Might as well see when this chapter is publish. Oh yeah, one more short chapter next then they will get longer. I promise to arceus! Believe this time. Next chapter is gonna be short… I think.

Sosuke: Hopefully you keep this promise, unlike last time..

Persona: Shut up, Sosuke! I got this. I know chapter 8 will be longer. But that chapter will take longer to put up, unlike the others.

Minato: Lets just hope that you don't get distracted by things like you usually do.

Persona: Not you too, Minato! How could you possibly agree with Sosuke? But other than that, I promise chapter 8 will be longer. I just have to think long and hard about it. So...

Persona User out!


	7. An Old Friend and Questions

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

Persona: Well now people. This chapter will be the last short chapter for sure! I promise to you!

Sosuke: Lets all hope you keep this promise.

Minato: Yes, lets all hope.

Persona: Minato, why would you say such a thing? I understand Sosuke, but you. How could such an awesome persona user do this to me?!

Minato: … Lets just get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Old Friend and Questions

Red, Sauske, Naruto, Pikachu, and gold are now returning towards the cave with Green in hand.

The five enter the cabe and head straight to the campfire site. Thy finally arrive, Naruto and Gold notice there are two sleeping bags, one red and one blue.

_I wonder if Sasuke slept here_, Naruto thought. _But maybe not. It wouldn't be like him. Would it?_, Naruto thought.

Red and Sasuke just kept walking in silence. Neither felt like talking. Mostly Red because he knew the guy they are carrying.

_Why is he here? And now of all times? Should I tell Sasuke who he is? He'd find out eventually though_, Red was in deep thought about Green.

After a few minutes Gold finally broke the silence between all four humans.

"Soooo~ Whose the blondie behind ya Red? He has the same clothes like this Sasuke guy. Is he a trainer too? And if he is, can I see his Pokemon?" Gold started bombarding Red with questions, which make Red look at Gold in annoyance.

"Why do you talk so much? Its annoying", Sasuke asked, interrupting Golds questing spree.

"Well first off, I need to know who blondie is," Gold pointed to Naruto while not really answering Sasukes question, "Second off, I want to know if he is a trainer and lastly, I challenged Red to a battle. Which he never accepted or declined," Gold finished. Red just gave an annoyed grunt to Gold. Which Gold knew all too well. He then started beaming a smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll go outside and get ready then!" Gold finished while sprinting down the cave to the entrance.

"… Sigh…", Red sighed in annoyance.

He then motioned for Sasuke to let go of Greens arm. Sasuke complied with him and let go to his arm. Red then put Green on the red sleeping ba and set the wood on fire to warm him up.

"Pika?", Pikachu asked Red.

Red just nodded in reply to Pikachus question.

_I know he'll be okay. Anyways, I'll just leave him wit food when he waked up. I have to battle Gold_, Red thought.

Red soon started waking towards the entrance of the cabe to battle Gold. But a sudden voice got his attention from spacing out. "Hey, uh… Red was it?" the familiar voice of the teen he met a while ago asked out to him. he made a small nice to tell him he got his attention.

"So, can you tell me where I am?" Naruto finished.

"You're at Mt. Silver, idiot. We're in the Johto region, in this world. Does that answer you question?" Sasuke explained.

"I wasn't asking you Sasuke, I was akin Red! And yeah, I guess that answers it. But I wanna know what that mouse is on you shoulder, Red? Does it have a name?" Naruto finished his two questions.

"It is called a Pikachu and its name is pretty much the same. Plus it says its name a lot. Am I right Red?" Saske answered Narutos question, yet also asked one of his own. Though all he got was a nod to confirm his question was right.

They kept walking in silence, until the three teens finally reached the entrance of the cave. To only meet a grinning Gold, who soon ran off in the now calm snow fall. They soon started after Gold again.

* * *

**-Some snowy place at Mt. Silver-**

"Hey Red, over here! come on, lets get this battle started!", Gold screened form across the snowy field.

"…..", Red just nodded.

"Alright Red, prepare to be beeten I've been training my Pokemon since our last battle. And this time we've gotten stronger! So we'll beat you this time for sure!", gold declared in a confident manner.

"He's way too loud", Sasuke complained, "Just like you, Naruto."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!", Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"It means you're loud, and won't shut up, idiot." Sasuke answered Naruto, sounding annoyed.

"Why I oughta-" "Hey Red, kick this guys ass!" Sasuke yelled to Red, interrupting Nauto in the process. "Wha!? No! Gold, you beat Reds ass! Show him whose boss!", Naruto yelled to Gold, not really in a cheering manner but in a demanding one.

"Sheesh, what's their problem? but whatever, I'll beat ya Red. No doubt about that!", gold yelled to Red in a confident tone.

"….", Red just shrugged and got ready to battle.

* * *

Persona: Well then, thats the 7th chapter. Hope ya liked it. Like I said before, next one will be longer, I promise ya. I'll do word count too, just to make sure.

Sosuke: Hopefully you can count.

Persona: Wha!? What do you mean? I know how to count!

Minato: When are you gonna make another story that isn't this one? Remember, you keep saying you have another one, but haven't posted it yet. Is that ever going to happen?

Persona: Well… I need to write every other chapter down like this one. But Minato is right. I do have another story up in my head. This one will be a PersonaxBleach story and It'll have my 2 OC's in it. So try to look forward to it. I'm still trying to come up with a name for it. I've got the whole story planned out, all I gotta do it write it down. Plus I gotta put a summary out for it too… Damn… But other than that, I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one won't be out in a while because it is a battle scene and I don't really know how to do those. So I'm gonna have to try my best on it. So don't expect too much out of the next chapter okay? Anyways, til then..

Persona User out!


	8. The Battle Begins, Red vs Gold

Red &amp; Black: The Master and The Ninja

Warning: Cussing every now and then

Speaking: "Pika"

_Thoughts: Pika_

Persona: Well it seems this chapter is longer then the rest of them. I told you it would be. I kept my promise! *sweats*

Sosuke: But is it long enough?

Persona: Hey, don't doubt the word count! Just let me be happy that it is longer than the rest.

Minato: It is longer than the others, but what of your other story?

Persona: That is coming out soon. So don't worry about it. I'm still writing it down. It'll be called "Child of the Personae". Anyway, new chapter. I hope ya like this short ass battle. But again, don't expect too much out of it, I'm new at writing battle scenes, as you will see in this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter of battleness!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Battle Begins, Red vs. Gold

**-Battle Field w/ R &amp; G-**

**Pokémon Kanto Champion Battle music**

Red and gold were just staring at each other across their side of the snowy battle field. Both waiting to see who goes first. Red was just waiting to see if Gold would just throw his Pokeball. While Gold was just getting plain impatient from all the waiting he was doing.

Finally Gold threw his Pokeball out of impatience.

"I'm tired of waiting Red. Lets get this show started! Come on out, Togekiss!" Gold yelled.

"Toge Toge!" Togekiss declared.

Red silently threw one of his Pokeballs.

"Essp!" Espeon called.

* * *

**-With S &amp; N-**

"What the hell are those things", Naruto yelled.

"I told you already, they're called Pokémon. I thought you understood what I said?", Sasuke retorted in an annoyed tone.

"I did, I just didn't believe you! Are they like summons or", Naruto started but soon drifting off into thought.

"I'd like to guess, but then I'd be wrong", Sasuke replied in a quiet uncertain voice.

* * *

**-With R &amp; G-**

"Well then Red, can ya see that my Togekiss got a lot more stronger, since we last battled? Like 2 months ago?" Gold questioned Red about his Pokemon in pride.

Red all but nodded at Gold. Though he thought that Gold's Togekiss only got a little bit stronger than last time. It radiated more power than before.

_His Pokémon did get stronger, but did it get stronger than mine? It depends how long and hard he trained. And how much courage and heart he put in his training. Now… Lets see if his Togekiss is strong enough to defeat Espeon or get her on her knees_, Red thought when he observed Gold's Togekiss.

"Alright Togekiss, Double-Edge!", Gold yelled to Togekiss.

"Toge", Togekiss then charged at Espeon at an incredible speed.

Red just stood there, waiting for Gold's Togekiss to get in close enough for Espeon to attack. When Togekiss was about five feet away from Espeon, Red motioned his right arm to the right of him and snapped his fingers.

"Esssp", Espeon soon charged up a big Shadow Ball to throw at Togekiss.

Once she heard the snap of her masters fingers, she fired the Shadow Ball at Togekiss's face head on. Togekiss tried to slow down but wasn't fast enough to, he soon got hit in the face with the powerful Shadow ball.

"Togekiss, no", Gold waited for the smoke to clear, so he could determine whether his Pokemon was okay or not.

Once the smoke was cleared, Gold sighed in relief at the sight of his Pokemon only leaning down a bit. His Togekiss soon pulled enough strength to levitate a little off the snowy field. He soon started to think of a strategy that will help him in his re-match with the legendary unbeatable trainer. _So Double-Edge wasn't a good idea. What other attacks could I use on Red's Espeon_, Gold starts thinking up of moves that might hit or at least do some damage to the smart lavender cat,_ Ah, I got it! It might be risky, but I know it will work in the end, _Gold then took a deep breath and yelled to Togekiss.

"Togekiss, use Metronome!"

"Toge", Togekiss questioned Golds command.

"Just do it. I'll believe you'll get the right attack," Gold said in a reassuring voice.

Togekiss just nodded then looked back at the untouched Espeon and started glowing a bright yellow color.

_Gold's Togekiss is using Metronome? That is a pretty risky move. He knows that he can either get Explosion or __Self Destruct right? Yes, he most likely knows but is taking the risk to get a move that will hit Espeon and either knock her out or hurt her enough for him to have time to get a critical hit on her. I'll use Protect just in case it gets Explosion._

Red balled his fists and put them to his chest indicating Espeon to use a move.

"Esp", Espeon then used Protect.

All of a sudden Togekiss' body was consumed in white and a huge explosion covered the snowy battle field, consuming Espeon, Gold, and Red.

* * *

**-With S &amp; N-**

"Woah! That is some huge power coming from that big weird white bird thing", Naruto yelled out.

"Eergh.. I can't believe that Pokemon can produce such big power", Sasuke yelled out.

Soon enough the light that consumed the two people and two Pokémon died down and they could see the ones that were a distance away from them. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared in amazement at Togekiss for his show of power and soon their eyes turned to Espeon who was damaged but not too much. Then turned to see Gold a bit worried at Togekiss' condition.

Sasuke seemed somewhat please that the hyperactive kid was losing, while Naruto on the other hand was worried not for Gold losing but for Togekiss' condition.

* * *

**-With R &amp; G-**

_Gah! Oh no, Togekiss! I need to see if he is okay or not… Please be okay, just please be okay. Oh why, oh why, did I take __that damn risk of mine? I'm so damn stupid for doing this. Huh? That ass hole is looking at Togekiss all pleased that he is hurt and stuff. God damn it. Now I'm just starting to has that Sasuke guy! Ugh. I'm gonna have to tell Red about this, then Red'll do something. I hope so. Huh? Togekiss is okay? Awesome!_

Red stared at the now fallen Togekiss. He seemed a bit sad at the site at which Togekiss failed to get an attack that would bring Espeon down. Togekiss did, but not fully. He had done some damage to Espeon, but sadly not a lot. Espeon was a bit wobbly but soon got her balance back. Espeon then used Morning Sun, knowing Red would have already told her to use it. She recovered quickly and didn't have a scratch on her once her recovery was done.

Gold returned Togekiss to his Pokeball and threw another out, revealing a giant blue alligator with three red spikes on its head, back, and on the tip of its tail. The stomach being a cream color and it having sharp claws. You could see its teeth sticking out of its mouth and having sharp intimidating yellow eyes. The giant alligator roared at the small lavender cat.

"Feraligatr!" You could here the Feraligatr roar loudly, trying to intimidate Espeon.

Espeon took a few steps back from the giant alligators ability. But soon built up courage to step up and face it.

"So, how do ya like Feraligatr, Red? Isn't he cool? He is way more powerful than last time", Gold declared, "Just you watch. We'll beat Espeon this time. Feraligatr is gonna have payback from Togekiss's battle with you! So be prepared to get your ass beat! Feraligatr, Quick Attack straight ahead!"

Feraligatr started running at a great speed, not better than Togekiss's but good enough to get close to Espeon in a few minutes. Espeon braced herself for the hit but looked back at Red for any instructions. Red closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He looked at Espeon and nodded two times then took a step backward.

Espeon then used Extreme Speed to get behind Feraligatr, but Feraligatr was prepared for this and used a Aqua Tail on her.

"Espeon", Espeon yelled in pain.

_No, Espeon!_, Red gasped at Espeon getting hit.

"Aw yeah! You go Feraligatr", Gold cheered in excitement.

* * *

**-with S &amp; N-**

"Aw yeah, you go Gold. I knew you could do it", Naruto cheered Gold and his Pokémon on.

"Damn", Sasuke said in disappointment.

"Ya see that, Sasuke? I knew Gold could win", Naruto declared.

Sasuke soon got annoyed at Narutos bragging, "He didn't win you idiot. He only hit Reds Espeon, that's all."

Naruto soon realized that Sasuke was right, when he saw Espeon get up a bit wobbly but could stand non-the-less, got disappointed.

"Aw man", Naruto said in disappointment.

* * *

**-with R &amp; G-**

_Well it seems Golds Feraligatr caught me and Espeon off guard. Good comeback there Gold, but it's not good enough. You may have knocked down Espeon but she'll just get back up._

"Did ya see that Red? I finally hit Espeon! Now Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump and quick!" Gold commanded after his small victory.

"Feeeeerraaaaligaaatrrrrrrrr!" Feraligatr charged up a Hydro Pump as fast as he could and threw it right at Espeon.

Without a command from Red, Espeon immediately jumped to the side, almost getting hit by the huge stream of water coming towards it. Red on the other hand took the hit of the Hydro Pump Espeon dodged.

"!" Red was immediately caught off guard by the incoming Hydro Pump. He tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough to and got hit in the process.

Every one watched as Red was forced onto a nearby tree.

"Holy shit, Red! Are you okay?" Gold soon took off to help the injured champion.

"..." Red looked up to see Gold, Espeon, Gold's Feraligatr, and both teens from an unknown world coming towards him. He knew they would ask him if he was okay and probably pester him about going to see some type of medical attention. So he just got up, wiped what ever snow was on him and walked towards the four distressed Pokémon and people. Sasuke on the other hand didn't seem all that concerned about what just happened to him so he didn't know how to feel. Should he feel happy since he mostly likely will not ask questions about his injured back or insulted since he helped the other worlder and he wouldn't help him back.

"RED, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Both Naruto and Gold shouted in concern. Sasuke on the other hand just had a look of 'Is he okay or no' on his face.

Red soon shook his head and looked toward Gold so they could continue their battle. And of course, Gold knew exactly what Red was asking of him.

"What?! No, I'm not gonna battle you when you have an injured back! We are getting you back to your cave and looking at your back to see if it's alright or not. Maybe if Green is awake, he might help us." Gold tried reasoning with Red.

"Yeah, Gold is right. Maybe this Green person will be able to help us out with your back." Naruto agreed with Gold even though he didn't know who Green was. Only assuming that he was good in the medical field.

"Ugh..." Red just went with what both teens said. He didn't really want to argue since he knew that he wouldn't win against Gold when ever he was concerned for his health. He was like Green, except he didn't try to persuade him to come down the mountain all the time.

* * *

When they reached the cave all four teens saw a person coming out of the cave with an Eevee on his shoulder. Red and Gold recognized the figure but Naruto and Sasuke didn't.

"Vee?" The Eevee on the guys shoulder looked up to see the four teens coming his and his trainers way. He also saw an old friend of his, Pikachu. Eevee patted his paw on his trainers head indicating someone was coming their way. Green looked the way Eevee was pointing his paw to and also saw the four teens.

"It's about time you came back Red. Do you know how long I've been waiting here for you?" The unknown figure said.

Red just stared at the man and started walking towards the cave, passing him and not even talking to him.

"And of course you won't talk to me. I am here for a reason ya know!"

"Hey, Green, calm down dude! We have people here that don't even know you or know what you're talking about!" Gold got in Greens way and told him of the other people that were just observing the scene.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I've been wondering who you two were. Who are you two?" Green soon turned to Naruto and Sasuke, not really wanting to know who they are just asking so Gold could leave him alone so he can tell Red of his reason for coming up the mountain.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki of The Hidden Leaf Village!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Huh, I see... You two don't have any Pokeballs, how did you two get up here without any Pokémon?" Green asked confused as to how anyone could come up the mountain with no Pokémon what so ever.

"We came up a different way, a way you really wouldn't believe we came." Sasuke replies bluntly. He wasn't too into Green trying to interegate him.

Sasuke then looked around to see that Red was nowhere in sight. He then remembered that Red was heading toward the cave, so Sasuke decided he would do the same since he didn't want to stand in the snow anymore. He rather be somewhere warm, not cold. So he headed toward the cave he slept in, this caught the attention of Naruto who quickly followed him.

"H-hey! Wait Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked once he caught up with Sasuke.

"To the cave I slept in last night. It's warm in there and I need to ask Red more questions about this world. So don't get in my way." Sasuke finished.

* * *

**Red P.O.V.**

Sigh... I can't believe all this is happening to me. I thought if I came up here I would get the peace and quiet I wanted. I did, but it seems as if it might have ended when Sasuke appeared. Well, not Sasuke but that Naruto person and Green being here makes it worse. I wonder what he wants this time. Probably wants me get of Mt. Silver and go home.

"Red."

I heard the voice of my long time friend and rival. I turn around to see him looking at me with a grim expression.

"…?" I just end up giving him a questioned look, wondering what could make him look like that.

"Sigh… It's your mom, she has become incredibly ill as of late." He then looks towards the wall of the cave as if it suddenly became the most interesting thing here.

That suddenly catches my attention and an expression of surprise and soon concern replaces my stoic expression. Mom? Sick? How could she become sick? She's always eats whats healthy, even going so far as to keep others healthy just as herself. How could something like this happen to her?

"I know it's hard to take this in but it's true, your mom is really sick. The only thing she wants is to see you now. She won't accept any treatment unless you come and see her. Then she'll accept the appropriate treatment… Please, you have to go to Pallet so-" I just run as fast as I can past him without letting him finish his sentence. I didn't have time to hear Green talk, what is important is moms sickness.

I come out of the cave with Charzards PokeBall in hand, Green chasing after.

"Hm?" I see Sasuke walking towards us confused on why I'm in such a hurry. "What are you two doing? And why is Red in such a hurry? There is no way to get down, unless you walk down the mountain." I ignore his words and throw Charzards PokeBall in the air, letting him out. He comes out and lets a roar out. I soon point towards our destination which he automatically recognizes. Charzard then unfolds his wings and gets into a flying position but waits for me to get on his back. I walk towards him but I was stopped by Sasuke. I have absolutely no time for him, I need to get to mom!

"And where do you think you're going?" Sasuke questioned.

All I did was look toward Green so he can answer his question for me and hopefully stall him so I can get on Charzard and leave the mountain.

"He's going to see his mother. She has become very ill as of late and she has requested to see him. She won't accept any medical attention unless he is there with her." Green replied in a hostile tone. It seems as if he's not the only one here wanting to get to Pallet in a hurry.

"WAIT WHAT?! RED'S MOM IS SICK?!" Gold of course comes into the conversation at a time like this.

"Yeah, she got sick a few days ago and accept medical attention until she sees Red", Green explain for the third time.

"..." I just stood there watching everyone bickering. Wait, this is my chance to get on Charzard and go to Pallet.

I instantly take of and jump on Charzard and give him the command to head to Pallet in the fasted way as possible. He started flapping his wings and took off in the direction of my home town. But then I heard Sasuke and Greens voice.

"RED GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Persona: HOLY FUCK IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER THANK ARCEUS. No but seriously I'm finally done with it and it only took 4-5 months. :D

Minato: Why are you so happy?

Persona: I'm finally done with the chapter. Oh yeah and I'm sorry it took SO long, I had writers block and I was playing PQ a lot. Oh yeah and the Persona 3 x Bleach story is still in progress but I'm making a P3 x Bleach story to make up for my lateness. Now that this chapter is out of the way, I can finally do chapter 9 because that's been in my head for awhile now.

Minato: I think the story is called Meeting The Great Seal. I'm going to be in it, right?

Persona: Yep! And if you guys thought I forgot about Reds back getting hurt you're wrong, I have an idea for the back thing. Oh and I hoped you liked this chapter.

Persona User Out!


End file.
